Saturno y Usted
by Soushi-chan
Summary: Separados por las heridas en sus corazones y las acciones que ambos provocaron. Uno por engaño Otro por engañarse a si mismo. Han pasado 3 años desde que Souishi Tatsumi había tenido contacto con su ex Kouhai Tetsuhiro Morinaga. Quien antes había sido su pareja. Ha tenido que lidiar con la realidad que que nunca lo vaya a volver a ver...¿logrará Sou volverle a ver?
1. Aferrarse

El yo aferrado al los laboratorios y a sus químicos estaría orgulloso de lo que se convirtió?

Seguramente no.

Lo más probable es que se hubiera molestado. Asqueado incluso, solo por haber cometido el error más grande de su vida. Enamorarse.

Y no es simplemente el aferro físico, que requiere cada fibra de tu cuerpo, o cuando tu mente te idealiza a la persona solo por haber llegado a darle un vuelco a tu vida completa. Es mucho más que eso, esto iba más hayá de mi propia moral. Una muy estricta moral que me había forjado luego de perder alguien que creerías estaría para toda la vida.

Demonios! No puede ser más preciso todo esto?

No puede llevar simplemente un procedimiento como cada experimento?

Porqué debe ser así de confuso?

Porque debe ser tan...doloroso?

Siempre volvía en cada sueño que tenía...y siempre caía en su red, a su merced.

Cada maldito año desde que dejé de saber de él, aquel que como perro quería acaparar tu tiempo con sus caritas tiernas. Siempre a la espera de que me doblegara, para que se trasformara en algo que ni Dios mismo alejaría de mi.

Intenté por todos los medios olvidar cualquier pensamiento extraño que me lo recordara, pero siempre estuvo ahí, su escencia misma que de repente recordaba, hasta la última frase que me dijo.

"Debo marcharme, no quiero...continuar con esto"

Esas palabras a través de los años han hecho de mi una persona aún más introvertida. De los pasos que había dado hacia adelante con ese molesto Kouhai, retrocedí un millón más.

Era momento de conocer a el #yo# que estaría por el resto de lo que me queda de vida.

Ese yo que se llenaría de eterna soledad...

...

-Maldición!

-¿Que sucede Souishi-san?

Había dejado caer un vaso de precipitado al suelo, el profesor asistente Miyoshi me asignó a su laboratorio para más apoyo, era la primera vez que estaba haciendo algo con mi vida que no fuera más que pensar en el idiota de Morinaga.

-No se preocupe profesor, iré por algo para juntar esto.

-No no, Souishi-san, yo lo hago no queremos que salga lastimado.

Su mano rozó con la mía, algo que en ese momento pasé desapercibido, ya me había acostumbrado un poco al contacto físico de otras personas para no ser tan grosero como pensaba el viejo. Sin embargo, hay algo que no me deja quedarme cómodo con este tipo de situación.

-Bueno profesor, debo irme, ya es algo tarde.

-Esta bien, buen trabajo Souishi-san.

En efecto las cosas cotidianas avanzaban sin problema, pero siempre a mi mente le llegaba el momento de recordar. El momento de tortura constante que siempre aparecía cada que regresaba a mi hogar.

Ese lugar repleto de soledad; tan solo me acompañaba mi tía Matsuda, pues mi padre había emprendido el viaje de su vida a causa de su trabajo. Mis contactos eran limitados y el unico ser molesto dentro de ese círculo tan pequeño era Isogai.

Se supone que debía haber cortado toda comunicación, incluso con ese torpe que por poco lastimaba a Morinaga en aquella ocasión de la graduación.

FLASHBACK

-ESE IDIOTA!...Te encuentras bien?

-Eh?...si..SI, me encuentro bien

El auto del idiota de Isogai se perdió en la avenida, luego de eso llegó el otro amigo de Moinaga y la noche transcurrió tranquila.

FIN FLASHBACK

Aún así, es la unica persona que me ha aguantado mis desplantes, no podía simplemente alejarlo. Incluso escuché que esa ocasión dio como fin a la relación homo que tenía con ese amigo de cabello extraño que siempre estaba detrás de Morinaga...Maldición, siempre estaba como lapa pegado a él! Acaso le gustaba?!

-(Concéntrate Souichi, no es momento para pensar en cosas sin sentido)

Era mi especie de mantra rutinario, no pensar en cosas que no sabes si sucedieron o no. De cualquier manera no me puedo excentar de haber hecho cosas malas.

Era cierto, pues aquella ocasión, en el que mi corazón rebazó de más a la razón, escupí lo que creí era algo que no debía haber sucedido nunca, el mencionar siquiera el nombre de dicha mujer que siempre tuvo razones para separar a Morinaga de mi lado, aún con nuestro trabajo de por medio; fui un idiota por no sospecharlo antes, todo por dejarme llevar por esos desplantes ridículos de la adolescencia.

Lastimé profundamente los sentimientos de Morinaga...y nunca me lo voy a perdonar jamas.

Sus ojos que siempre irradiaban dicha y luz a mi opaca y burda existencia, se tornaron opacos, sentí como mi corazón latía por la culpa. Porqué mis acciones nos llevaron a esto que vivimos ahora?!

Es como estar en el día más nevado, todo el día, todos los días. Con colores grises que no se irían. Todos eso era mi martirio mental desde que le hice subir a ese autobus que lo alejaría de mi para siempre.

Debíamos ser fuertes para salir adelante, tratar por los medios posibles no volvernos a ver. Eso había sido anotado en mi mente como regla de oro. Para no dañarnos más de lo que estábamos. Si yo mismo sentía como el aire se volvía tan denso y como todo lo bueno de mi se alejaba a varios kilómetros, no me imaginaba como se sentiría dentro del corazón de ese kouhai.

Era algo que me autoimpuse, así como en el pasado cuando me había impuesto no salir con nadie. No quería volver a pasar por ese dolor otra vez...y no tenía pensado el regalarle mi confianza a alguien más.

No cuando él se llevó todo de mi. Aprisionó mi corazón, robó mis pensamientos y recorrió cada parte de mi cuerpo. Esta penitencia la cargaría por ambos, aún si la misma me llevara al borde de la locura.

Con los recuerdos brotando con el viento nocturno, me dirijo a mi nuevo hogar. Hacía un tiempo, le había comentado a mi padre de vivir por mi cuenta. No quería preocuparle con mi precencia sombría que cada vez era más notoría; no tuvo más opción.

No era nada lujoso, cosa que en mi familia tenían la mala costumbre de que todo fuera de última generación, cosa que a mi me sofocaba. Lo unico que yo necesitaba era que el sitio estuviera en buenas condiciones, del resto me encargaria yo, aunque fuera dificil.

-(Lo único que quiero es dormir. Pero la ineptitud no se resuelve sola)- fue lo que me dije al sacar el montón de papeles por revisar de los experimentos en los que el profesor asistente Miyoshi. No comprendo porqué sigue trayendo personal tan inutil si al final solo acabamos haciendo todo él y yo!

-(Al menos Morinaga lo hubiera hecho mejor...sin tantos errores...)

Maldición, de nuevo pensando en el idiota! Destesto mi mentalidad reacia a olvidar. Las cosas no volverán a ser igual, entonces porqué me torturo de ese modo remontándome al pasado, aferrandome...

Las lágrimás, como rios, dodaban sin piedad en las mejillas de Souishi. Cosa que le molestaba bastante,e staba harto, pues era la rutina de casi todos los días desde que el camino que compartía con aquel chico de cabellera azulada y profundos esmeraldas había tomado otro rumbo.

Sus días eran una espina que se encajaba más y más en su herido corazón. El estaba sumamente sumido enun abismo que no encontraba manera de salir por mucho que intentara, se sentía atrapado; las cadenas de la culpa le pesaban demasiado y sus heridas no sanaban.

Estaba conciente que núnca nadie había llegado hacerle sentir de esa manera. Uno de sus seres más preciados para él había sido lastimado por sus acciones. Debía hacer algo, por mínimo que fuera, encontraría la manera de al menos saber de él.

Lo buscaría por cielo y por már si fuera necesario. Estaba dispuesto a arreglar las cosas, a tratar de pegar las piezas rotas de ese hombre al que terminó de destruir con su indiferencia y su orgullo.

Lo que no sabía era que no todos los que estaban a su alrededor se quedarían de brasos crusados para ver como iba tras su felicidad.

No todos en este vasto mundo tienen las mismas sanas intenciones de hacer el bien y mucho menos si no es por conveniencia. La mente enferma de algunas personas puede llegar a ser perturbante y en ese preciso momento en el que nuestro amado chico de mirada miel arrojaba pensamientos a quien una vez fue su amante. Aalguien más planeaba arruinar todo comentiendo una atrosidad imperdonable.


	2. Desquitarse

_¿La mentalidad de una persona puede cambiar?_

 _¿Las acciones correctas e incorrectas pueden hacer a las personas mejores o peores de lo que ya eran?_

 _¿Cómo olvidar lo inolvidable?_

 _Aquello que se intenta cortar de raíz para no lastimarle más._

 _Tratar de converserse de que es por el bien de esa persona es la mentira más grande que me he propuesto a establecer como la realidad._

 _Mi amarga amarga realidad. Los sentimientos nunca han sido algo a lo que yo le tome mucha importancia...y cómo hacerlo cuando tu tiempo e independencia depende de que tan listo y perseverante seas._

 _No había momento para pensar en los "hubieras". No podía permitirme sucumbir a esa pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo mental inútil._

 _Es lo que me decía siempre al espejo, cada que pensaba en el pasado...enterrando todo lo meloso en alcohol y la universidad._

...

-Oh vamos Sou-kun, no creo que otra botella de licor haga daño- _mencionaba el idiota de Isogai, que por quinta o sexta vez insistía en que me quedara a beber en el dichoso "convivio" que al final acabó siendo otra de sus fiestas dónde la mitad de las personas se dividen en "no te conozco" y " te conozco pero no te hablo"_

-Imbécil, no aceptaré otro de tus supuestos convivios- _le mencioné quitando la estúpida botella de licor de mi cara_

-Eres un mentiroso Sou-kun, nunca te he hecho quedarte por obligación...¿Acaso el pasado te agobia?- _mencionó burlón, pero no lo dejaría que se ganara con cosas que a él no deberían incumbirle._

 _Con eso, le empujé para retirarme de su apartamento, las personas que charlaban al son de la estridente música ni se inmutaron de nuestra escenilla y solo dejé a ese Iso-tonto en la barra._

 _Caminaba sin rumbo, no tenía muchas ganas de regresar a ese sitio frío al que llamaba "hogar". Me sentía algo mareado con todo lo que había bebido y sin alimento alguno._

-(Maldición solo a mi se me ocurre beber sin haber cenado algo antes)

 _La cabeza la sentía estallar y las luces nocturnas junto a las de los autos que pasaban no ayudaban en nada. Necesito paz, un lugar dónde pueda descansar un poco. Fue ahí que recordé que cerca del departamento de este idiota había un enorme parque._

-Perfecto no hay nadie alrededor- _me dije susurrando en lo que buscaba una banca, lo suficientemente lejana para perderme en las sombras de los árboles y arbustos. Solo necesitaba un momento para descanzar y tal vez conseguir un café en algún combini cercano._

 _Me encontraba tan absorto en llegar a lo más profundo del parque cuando pude notar unas sombras moverse de manera extraña._

-(Espera un momen...!)- _Tapé mi boca con ambas ojos no tenían cávida para lo que contemplaban en esa banca._

 _Era una pareja de hombres haciendo cosas totalmente indebidas para quien de pura casualidad pasara por ahí. Uno encima del otro; el alcohol que creía no bajaría de mi sistema se esfumó a quien sabe dónde, pues la cólera lo reemplazó por completo._

 _A zancadas, me acerqué lo suficiente para gritarles sus verdades a esos seres despreciables._

-¡MALDITOS DEGENERADOS! ¡¿QUÉ NO VEN QUE HAY GENTE PASANDO POR AQUÍ...Y USTEDES ASQUEROSOS HOMOSEXUALES HACIENDO ESTA CLASE DE COSAS EN PÚBLICO?!

 _Ellos me miraron y en efecto se separaron y reacomodaron sus ropas. No obstante, uno de ellos dio un par de pasos hacía mi._

-Y tú...quién te crees que eres para decirnos degenerados y asquerosos si el único ebrio idiota en este parque a las jodidas 3 de la mañana...eres tú- _luego de eso el sujeto me tomó del cuello de mi camisa y me dio tremendo puñetazo._

 _Caí y mi cabeza chocó con el suelo, solo pude alcanzar a escuchar otra voz que pedía que se fueran, que quizás me hayan matado con ese golpe, me estaba desvaneciendo._

 _Ahora que mi mente navegaba en la oscuridad lo supe, era obvio que yo provoqué con mis palabras a ese sujeto. Escupí palabra tras palabra cómo si las vomitara..._

 _Estaba molesto, pero no con ellos, si no conmigo mismo. Yo me sentí reflejado en ellos, pude ver la mirada de uno de ellos antes de ser golpeado, era casi la misma mirada temerosa de Morinaga. Temeroso y frágil._

...

 _ **El pelilargo no lo sabía en su momento, pero sus emociones eran tan transparentes que cualquiera cercano a él hubiera percatado que extrañaba en demasía a ese par de jades que le miraban con entero amor cada que sus miradas chocaban con las de su contrario.**_

 _ **Tan absorto en intentar olvidar su pasado, su vida solo se convirtió en un ciclo de trabajo, comer y dormir. Esa rutina a la cual por un tiempo le pareció la mas sensata, con el paso del tiempo intentó comprender lo que eran esas sensaciones que solo aquel chico de hebras azules las podía sentir con alguien más...Pero cada que miraba oportunidad, de los diez pasos que logró avanzar, retrocedía cien más.**_

Era inútil - _ **decía.**_

Era muy doloroso- _ **decía.**_

 _ **Todos esos pensamientos giraron en torno a él hasta que recuperó la consciencia. En un cuarto que no era el suyo.**_

-(Estoy...en el hospital?)

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY...volví ni crean que me olvidé de este fic *la patean*

En serio no es que se me haya olvidado, si no que no se me ocurría nada que escribir y me dio como una tipo epifanía:

Lore..¿porqué no escribes capítulos cortos?

A fin de cuentas es como algo que quiero sacar completamente de mi sistema, mejor comienzo de a pocos, puede que más adelante haya capítulos más largos...o eso quiero suponer xDDD

Y si les dijera un pequeño spoiler...nah mejor no xD

AHI SE LEEN :U


	3. Quebrantamiento

_La luz encima suyo le segaba. Su cabeza estallaba, los pocos recuerdos es su mente llegaban en cada pulsante dolor._

-(Estoy...en el hospital?)- _se preguntó, era obvio que no habría respuesta._ _A su alrededor se encontraban otros pacientes, en su mayoría dormidos pues aún faltaban bastantes horas para que amaneciera. Con eso confirmaba que probablemente cometió una estupidez al intentar volver a su departamento._

 _Con sumo cuidado intentó quitarse el suero que le era inyectado en una de sus manos, pero antes de finalizar su cometido, una enfermera entra a la habitación. Al ver lo que haría, la enfermera se aceró rápidamente._

-Joven, no haga eso, puede lastimarse- _mencionó asertiva, a lo que el pelilargo tomó como reto y jaló de golpe dicha jeringa, provocando que la sangre se esparciera en la camilla._

-¡Qué demo!- _La enfermera de inmediato se acercó al respaldo de la cama del pelilargo accionando un botón. Sempai seguía dando guerra para salir de ahí y, estando por lograrlo, de la puerta aparece el doctor y un par de personas desconocidas detrás suyo._

-Joven! ¿Debería de amarrarlo a la camilla para que me dejara explicarlo lo que sucedió?- _mencionaba el doctor que con agilidad tomó el brazo libre del pelilargo y le sedó._ _Perdiérdose en la oscuridad nuevamente._

...

 _Entre la ensoñación escuchaba voces familiares, de nuevo la luz en su cabeza le hizo cerrar de golpe los párpados debido a la intensidad de la misma._

-Sou-kun! ¿Cómo te encuentras hijo?- _era su padre, que por su semblante preocupado y los ojos rojizos, debieron de mencionarle que se encontraba en el hospital._

-Viejo...yo- _apenas dijo media palabra pero su padre le abrazó, dejando salir toda preocupación en unas lágrimas que humedecían el hombro del peliplata._ -Viejo...tranquilo estoy, estoy bien...

-¿Cómo vas a estar bien si te encuentro postrado en una cama de hospital?- _mencionó apenas el Tatsumi mayor, limpiando las insistentes lágrimas que salían por tantas emociones._

 _El pelilargo estaba por mencionar algo que llegó a su mente, una serie de recuerdos de la noche antes de perderse en la inconsciencia. Pero fueron interrumpidos con la insistencia de unos sujetos acompañados de una enfermera y un doctor._

-Buenos días joven Tatsumi, veo que ya se encuentra mejor.- _mencionaba el doctor que revisaba la tabla que colgaba al frente de la camilla del pelilargo, Soujin observaba cada movimiento del doctor._

-¿Mi hijo se encuentra bien?- _preguntó con el temor de que su diagnóstico fuera malo._

-Por supuesto, su hijo solo tiene una leve contusión en la cabeza, mientras estuvo inconsciente se le hicieron las pruebas necesarias para descartar coágulos en el cerebro o alguna secuela tras el golpe, pero todo salió perfectamente bien- _comentó de manera casi robótica, el pelilargo solo lanzó un suspiro, pues también quería saber lo que sucedía._

 _Luego de anunciarles que sería dado de alta ese mismo día, el doctor se retiró, dejando al par de chicos que lo acompañaban en la entrada._

-¿Quienes son ustedes?-p _reguntó sin tacto sempai, uno de los jóvenes se acercó de manera petulante a la camilla._

-Lo lamento señor, pero nosotros fuimos los responsables de golpearle durante la noche- _el joven, lejos de verse arrepentido, miraba de manera retadora a Sempai, que le respondió frunciendo el seño._

-Jian! más respeto- _el joven castaño golpeó la cabeza de su compañero, respondiendo con un pujido._ -Mis disculpas, es la primera vez que viajamos desde nuestro país hasta Japón; no pretendíamos incomodar a nadie con nuestras acciones.

-Pero Xixi...- _le observó tras el golpe pero inmediatamente fue fulminado por la mirada de su acompañante de cabello castaño_ -Está bien...Zhang- _de uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta que se cargaba aquel chico de cabellos claros sacaba un pequeño papel._

-Un...un cheque?- _preguntaba Soujin_

-Debido que el percance fue nuestra culpa por atacar de manera tan agresiva a su hijo, fue que decidimos pagar los gastos que corran del hospital- _Souichi se mantenía al margen al ver esa situación._

 _No estaba contento con que pagaran algo que él mismo puede hacer con lo que aporta en las investigaciones dentro de la universidad que, aunque poco, lo solventa y lo libra de gastos médicos pues la escuela paga ese aspecto._ _Pero, viendo que ellos provocaron tal percance hacia su persona, era lo mínimo que deberían hacer se dijo_

-Muchas gracias jóvenes!- _dijo en completa gratitud. Luego de eso, los más jóvenes se retiraron, disculpándose de nueva cuenta._

...

-Bien, con los resultados en las radiografías de su cráneo, no vimos problema alguno a causa del golpe suscitado por al parecer...una piedra en el suelo- _mencionaba el doctor que atendió a sempai que se encontraba analizando dicha radiografía sin ver para nada a su paciente y el padre del mismo._

-¿Entonces mi hijo no corre peligro alguno?- _preguntó más por llamar la atención de ese doctor que por la obviedad de la buena salud de su único hijo._

-En efecto, hoy será dado de alta, por lo que recomiendo joven Tatsumi que repose un par de días, aproveche que es fin de semana y descanse- _Recomendó el doctor que finalmente reposó su vista en la del pelilargo, este simplemente bufó y se levantó para salir de ese lugar único que le pedía a la vida era ir a su departamento a perderse entre los pendientes que tendría si se ponía a descansar como le recomendaron. Pero su padre, sabiendo como es su hijo decidió tomar cartas en el asunto._

-Hijo, como se que no harías caso de las indicaciones del doctor, le avisé a tu profesor encargado que no irías estos días al laboratorio.

-Pero!- _sin dar réplicas, su padre continuó._

-Y...mencionó que vendrá para checar tu estado de salud. Además mencionó que él mismo hará tu parte del trabajo que quedó pendiente

-Deja de meterte en mis asuntos vejete!- _más que una reclamo, el pelilargo parecía hacer un berrinche a los ojos de su padre, el cual solo rió de medio lado para acercarse a la entrada del departamento._

-Perdón hijo, pero es por tu bien que alguien vele por tu bienestar mientras yo no te pueda ver. El profesor Miyoshi además de ser un excelente investigador, es un miembro importante en algunas ramas de la entomología y un viejo compañero de universidad. Quiero que aprendas de él Sou-kun.

 _Despidiéndose con un ademan, el Tatsumi mayor deja el departamento de sempai y a él con la resignación de una próxima visita._

...

 _Era alrededor de las 6 de la tarde cuando..._

-Buenas tardes Tatsumi-san- _El profesor Miyoshi se presentaba en la entrada del departamento de Sempai. Este con pesadez se dirige a la entrada para abrir._

-Buenas tardes profesor, pase- _dijo de manera insípida el pelilargo que se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar a su una breve charla por los sucesos que se perdió en su ausencia, que no eran muchos. El profesor había traído un termo y un par de almuerzos del conbini cercano al departamento._

 _-_ Lo siento si no es una comida gourmet, pero no suelo cocinar mucho Tatsumi-san- _confesó con una sonrisa nerviosa el profesor._

-No debió molestarse, tengo suficiente comida refrigerada- _sin decir nada más, ambos comenzaron a degustar de la comida que traía el profesor "mejor no desaprovechar"pensó el pelilargo._

-Traeré un poco de té- _mencionó solo por inercia el pelilargo, sin embargo con un ademán de parte del profesor fue detenido._

-Espera Tatsumi-san, yo me tomé la libertad de hacer te-dijo en lo que mostraba un termo metálico-Es de mi favorito, de gengibre y limón, si no le molesta jeje.

-No, al contrario, gracias por tomarse la molestia- _mencionó sempai en lo que se acercaba a la pequeña cocina y tomar un par de vasos._

...

 _Si hubiera percibido esa pizca de maldad en el rostro de ese desagradable sujeto, hubiera tomado lo primero que tuviera frente a mi y golpear su maldita cabeza._

"-Este te, es muy especial, un viejo amigo de la India lo trajo especialmente para mi"

"-E...eres...ah! un mal...malnacido _"_

 _Si hubiera sido como el yo de ante, el que evadía a todo ser vivo incluso a mis superiores. Nada de esto hubiera dolor muy fuerte en mi pecho se hacia presente. No era nada físico...Burbujeaba y parecía expandirse con cada toque perverso a mi persona._

"-Que cuerpo tan lascivo el que tienes Tatsumi-san...o debería decir Souishi-kun~"

"-AH!"

"-Sabes, este te, además de ser de beneficio para la salud...tiene un ingrediente extra...un afrodisíaco"

 _Solo podía pedirle a la nada ayuda, no había nadie. Nadie respondía mis gritos que eran ahogados en besos enfermos y llenos de lujuria._

"-Heh...y pensar que siendo tan tirano como he escuchado de varios de tus compañeros de clases, serían tan mando..."

"-Por...por f-a...vor...ah"

 _No se cuantas veces le pedí, le rogué que se detuviera...intentaba pelear por aquel orgullo mío que tanto me describía. Pero era mermado por cada gemido provocado de esa estúpida droga._

 _Ya no razonaba con claridad. En mi mente solo había pensamientos a desear la muerte antes que seguir con esto. Y muy en el fondo, quería que "él"...aquel chico que me entregó su corazón hace muchos años atrás, tumbara la puerta que me mantenía en esta agonía._

...

-Tatsumi-san, le dejaré descansar, al parecer tiene algo de fiebre-mencionaba el profesor que acomodaba sus pantalones.

-...

-Cuando piense que se siente mejor, hágamelo saber..lo trataré muy bien~- _eso último dicho en el oído del pelilargo solo fue el inicio a un mundo donde nadie quiere caer._

 _Luego de que el profesor Miyoshi se fuera, el pelilargo como pudo intentó levantarse. A pesar del dolor en su espalda baja y de las notorias marcas en todo su cuerpo, se encaminó a la bañera que ya tenía preparada desde antes de la llegada de ese ó con calma y se sumergió casi por completo._

 _Sus cabellos se remojaban con el agua y un hilo de sangre salía de su silenciosas lágrimas que se perdían en el agua eran las únicas testigos del verdadero dolor en el corazón de aquel solo abusaron de su cuerpo...sino también de su corazón. La poca fe que tenía se quebrantó._

-Mori...

...

 _El par de chicos que había pagado los gastos médicos de aquel tirano, volvían a su departamento. Era pasada la medianoche._

-Xixi, mira, es nuestro vecino. Es raro verlo tan tarde en el balcón...HEEEEYY MORINAGA-SAAAN!

-Guarda silencio Jian! Mira la hora que es, despertarás a todo el jodido edificio.

 _Ambos jóvenes miraron un poco más a aquel peliazul que contemplaba la ciudad desde el balcón de su departamento._

-Sempai...

Mil años después vuelvo :D

Si bien, la historia relata un "después" del noviazgo adolescente de Morinaga y Sempai. Ambos pasarán por caminos tan llenos de vidrios en los pisos y espinas en las paredes.

Créanme que a pesar de que tenía planeado hacer sufrir a Sempai, lo del abuso por su superior era algo que puse de último minuto, la pensé lo suficiente y no quería provocar tanto dolor en la vida de ambos. Pero debe haber razones fuertes para que ambos se vuelvan a encontrar.

Ahora que son adultos, con vidas y propósitos distintos, ambos deben afrontar la soledad uno de otro. El siguiente capítulo será un momento crucial para la vida de alguno de los 2.

Bueno, espero que hayan disifrutado la lectura, se despide Sou :D


	4. Salvamento (parte 1)

_El tiempo se detuvo para mi y acabé dentro de un profundo abismo...que se hace cada vez más profundo..._

 _Siento que no puedo respirar...y la poca luz que llega es cuando el día termina..._

 _La actitud que doblegaba a otros y que muchos lo describían como tiranía se perdió, dejando solo un cuerpo vacio, siendo mancillado a cada oportunidad._

 _Esa ha sido mi rutina desde hace tres meses. de Los cuales solo vivo para un solo propósito; no tengo voz._

 _No puedo decir "NO"_

-(Me duele la cabeza)

 _Las patadas ahogado que daba en ese mar denso, poco a poco dejaron de darse._

 _¿Qué caso tenía?_

 _Mi padre no tenía idea de la clase de amistades con las que se cargaba._

...

 _El estar tan inmerso dentro de sus pensamientos, sin mirar a nadie más, fue que Tatsumi-san le dijo al mundo: "me rindo". Afirmando que no había manera de ganar esa batalla de poder; aún con todas las posibilidades de poder encarar a su profesor, había un gran grupo de profesores que le apoyaban dentro de la facultad. Y que se irían en contra de toda la familia del pelilargo de ser necesario._

 _Esa fue la carta maestra de Miyoshi para detener a Souishi de hacer cualquier cosa y dejarse de él._

 _Lo que provocó que su reciente actitud hacía las personas cambiara drásticamente, sobretodo sus compañeros de clases y algunos colegas de laboratorio._

 _La apatía corría por sus venas, pero su intensidad al demostrarla decayó gravemente, eso lo notó Jian y Zhang. Ambos estudiaban cerca de la misma facultad del pelilargo y casualmente se dirigían a un sitio en común, el parque deportivo de la universidad._

-Hey, Tatsumi-san!- _enunciaba Jian, que vestía ropa deportiva_

-...Oh, buenos...- _comentó el peilargo completamente distraído de su entorno._

-Oye, no luces bien...¿qué sucede?- _pregunta_ _Zhang intentando acercarse un embargo, el pelilargo por actoreflejo, cubrió con sus manos su torso, jalando su camisa. Su labio inferior temblaba, pareciendo que en cualquier momento..._

-Y...yo- _pero antes de decir algo, el profesor Miyoshi se acercaba muy efusivo al tomar del hombro al pelilargo. Jian y Zhang saludaron, pero fueron totalmente ignorados._

 _Al ver que el pelilargo se alejaba, Zhang finalmente habló._

-¿Miraste la expresión en sus ojos?

-¿Tú pudiste ver debajo de sus gafas?- _tras decir eso recibió un codazo de parte del castaño._

-Auch! Ok, ok, se lo que dices...y si, se me hizo demasiado extraña su actitud.

-Hasta hace unos meses, él nos trataba con la punta del pie- _comentó sin miramientos Zhang, que acomodaba la mochila deportiva en su hombro._

-Y luego ese sujeto que vino hace un momento...

 _Y así se mantuvieron hablando en lo que regresaba a su apartamento. Nuevamente econtrándose con su vecino, Morinaga-san, el cual esta vez se mostraba sentado en una silla y atendiendo algo en su laptop._

-HOLA, MORINAGA-SAN!- _gritó con entusiasmo Jian, que nuevamente fue golpeado, esta vez en el hombro por Zhang._

-Idiota! ¿Qué no ves que está ocupado?- _mencionó para inmediato disculparse con su actual vecino._ -Lo lamento Morinaga-san

-No se preocupen, se ve que tuvieron un día muy alegre-comentó solo para despejar un poco su mente.

-En realidad...estábamos hablando de algo que nos pasó hoy al volver del parque.

-Si, un sujeto, ¿recuerdas que antes habíamos tenido un problema con un tipo homofóbico hace unos meses?-comentaba de manera un tanto enredosa Jian, haciendo que el peliazul solo riera por la misma confusión en su mente.

-Torpe no enredes tanto las cosas- _mencionaba Zhang para continuar él_ -Él sujeto...hace poco lo vimos salir de la escuela de agricultura, parecía otro.

-Si, pareciera que la tiranía que corría por sus venas se la hubiera llevado algo...o alguien..

-(Tiranía?)..Ah...bueno eso debió ser porque cambió a causa de haberlos hecho sentir mal a ustedes- _comentó Morinaga que a esas alturas ya se estaba tratando de imaginar a cualquier otra persona.A cualquiera, menos a..._

-Por su puesto que no, Morinaga-san, ese sujeto aun con brasas de fuego a sus costados jamás se doblregaría, si no lo hizo cuando su papá lo regañó por ser un mal portado con nosotros...- _Jian se expresaba de manera espectacular del tirano al que Morinaga san, Zhang solo le miraba un poco y rolaba los ojos esperando su turno para volver a hablar._

-Yo aún creo...que el sujeto que vino justo antes de que Tatsumi-san nos hablara hizo...- _Zhang estaba por terminar de hablar, pero el simple hecho de escuchar ese apellido, le dió un vuelco al corazón antes destrozado del peliazul._

-Espera...!¿Dijiste, Tatsumi...?- _comentó Morinaga muy lentamente eso último._

-¿Lo conoces, Morinaga san?- _preguntó Jian que miraba con curiosidad la expresión crispada de Morinaga._

-(Esto es demasiada coincidencia, tal vez no sea...)Diganme algo, aquel Tatsumi...cómo era él, digo, físicamente- _su nerviosismo se perdía en la oscuridad del pasillo, a lo que el par de chicos un tanto extrañados de esa actitud por parte de su vecino la pasaron por alto._

-Bueno, el tipo es, en primera un ser muy gruñón, pelo de trapeador atado a un listón algo desgastado- _comentaba sin tapujos Jian, que no parecía notar el ambiente dentro de la conversación._

-Cuando lo conocimos nos trató pésimo, estábamos en un parque a la cercanías de la universidad, era de noche y él simplemente se acercó, completamente ebrio a decirnos tonterías, que éramos unos homos de mierda o algo así- _contestó un poco más sereno Zhang._

 _Morinaga escuchaba con la boca abierta y tapada con una de sus manos. Era más que evidente que hablaban de Souishi, de_ _SÚ_ _Sempai del bachillerato._

Su mente viajaba a un pasado que juró olvidar, pero su corazón parecía reacio a hacerle caso. Su semblante, antes de nervios se tornó a uno mucho más serio.

A lo que había escuchado, su sempai habia cambiado completamente. Cosa que esperaría fuera para bien, sin embargo...

-Por lo que me cuentan, algo se encuentra mal en todo esto-mencionaba para hacer que ellos le contaran un poco más.

-A eso me refiero, hoy por la tarde nos lo topamos en la salida al estacionamiento, se le veía totalmente distraído cuando nos pusimos a un lado de él-comentaba Jian.

-Intentamos hacerle plática y lo saludamos como la última vez, pero...-dijo Zhang que su expresión era pensativa.

-Pareciera que algo le sucedió, se tomó de su playera, como si...como...Cómo si alguien le hubiese hecho daño.

 _Era lo que el peliazul pensaba. Sus ojos iban del suelo a los rostros de sus vecinos, que lo miraban preocupado._

-¿Morinaga-san se siente bien?,le veo preocupado.- _comentó Zhang un tanto serio._

-Jian, Zhang, tengan mi móvil, la persona de la que me hablan...le conozco- _Titubeaba, pero por la mirada llena de preocupación desespero, Jian y Zhang anotan en sus móviles el número del peliazul._ -Por favor, si lo vuelven a ver y notan algo sospechoso no duden en marcarme.

-Así será, Morinaga-san- _mencionó asertivo Jian, contrario a Zhang que solo asintió._

 _Después de eso, ambos chicos se retiraron a su departamento. El peliazul había perdido toda concentración a lo que estaba haciendo anteriormente, pues ahora sobre su mente, se dibujaban situaciones demasiado extremas._

 _No supo en que momento ya estaba en medio de la pequeña sala de su departamento, las luces apagadas hacían que el lugar luciera un tanto tétrico. Pero para todo lo que rondaba en la mente del joven peliazul ni siquiera un sismo podría sacarlo del trance en el que se hundió hasta muy entrada la madrugada._

...

-Muy bien Souishi-kun~...veo que ya te estás acostumbrando a mis atenciones- _ronroneaba el profesor a un pelilargo que se estremecía sobre su propia y moretones se dibujaban en todo lo largo de su espalda, cosa que deleitaba al hombre mayor para mayor placer._

-Nnngh...ya, deten...!- _pero sus palabras fueron suprimidas por los labios de aquel que solo usaba su cuerpo para lo que sea. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces su semilla fue esparcida por las sábanas._

 _Se sentía la mayor basura sobre la tierra. Y aún más porque sintió que había un rayo de oportunidad al ver a ese par de tipos que conoció en el hospital._

-Veo que aún no has aprendido que no debes exigir demasiado...OH SI?!- _dicho eso, Miyoshi le soltó un puñetazo directo al estómago, sacando el poco aire que le llegaba al pelilargo por encontrarse en esa situación tan deplorable._

-Sería mejor si murieras? Eso es lo que piensas, cierto? Pero déjame decirte, que no solo te doy el camino fácil por coger conmigo. Tus conocimientos son un gran aporte al la facultad.

 _Ya no sabía si esas palabras eran alentadoras...no, eran devastadoras. A alguien como a él no le gustaban esa clase de palabras sacadas de envolturas de caramelo. Solo lo decía para apaciguar a "su contenedor de basura" y hacer de él lo que quisiera._

 _Sus ojos, opacos y perdidos perdían no solo la Fe y la esperanza que alguna vez creyó ver al lado de..._

-(Él...debe estár odiandome...)- _Con lágrimas que se perdían junto con la noche que pasaba, pudo tener al menos un pensamiento tranquilo. Dejando que se expandiera por su mente y olvidando que su cuerpo era mancillado una y otra vez._

...

 _Habían pasado un par de días luego de "eso" nuevamente. Intentaba no recordarlo constantemente pues pronto este idiota se largaría._

-Ya es tarde...pero debo irme, dentro de un par de días unos colegas y yo debemos viajar a un congreso. Por lo que estarás libre de mí una semana completa- _mencionaba Miyoshi que se encontraba de espaldas a mi, realmente eso me aliviaba._

-Entonces me quedaré a cargo yo, ciert-

-Eso quieres? Yo en realidad lo mencioné mas que nada porque el laboratorio se mantendrá cerrado- _comentó con sorna, de verdad que se empeñaba en que no avanzara más de lo que me encomendaba en este sitio._

-Pero, que hay de los cultivos que tenemos refrigerados para revisión?!- _intentaba darle razones justas para no perder semanas de investigación._

-Dejé a alguien a cargo de eso, Souishi-kun- _dicho eso se acercó mucho a mi espacio, haciendo que chocara con la mesa de trabajo._

-Oye!

-¿Que? No hay nadie cerca y la mayoría de los salones adjuntos están vacíos- _mi cuerpo tiritaba, no era miedo, era la enorme rabia que me cargaba desde el momento en que mi padre depositó su confianza en alguien tan basura como este sujeto._

 _Sin darme tiempo para quejarme de nuevo tomó mi barbilla y me acercó para besarle. Era asqueroso, todo en él lo era, solo podía esperar a que parara y me dejara descansar esa dichosa semana. Ya no me importaba lo que pasara en el manos rozaban mis caderas, haciendo que me acercara más a zafarme de su agarre pues en cualquier momento llegaría alguien al laboratorio._

-Ba...basta!- _jadeando, trataba de quitarlo, pero me era inútil, el era mucho más fuerte que yo._

-A esta hora...¿quien vendría?- _hablaba tan cerca de mi oído que mis sentidos solo pedían no estar ahí._

 _Y; como si mis profundos suplicios, aquellos que me guardé desde el momento en el que este imbécil se atrevió a tocarme. Un chico bastante alto abrió de golpe la puerta del laboratorio._

-¡Pero que demonios!- _bufó Miyoshi en lo que me empuja para acercarse al tipo que se quedó como piedra en la voz no salía, temblaba y no supe en que momento me abracé a mi mismo en un arrebato silencioso por protegerme. La vista la dirigí a el par que estaba en la entrada._

-Yuan?! Zhing?- _alcancé a decir apenas._

-Ustedes no tienen autorización de entrar a este laboratorio- _comentaba furioso Miyoshi al otro sujeto que estaba aún estático junto al otro par de inútiles._

-Vengo en busca de Tatsumi-san, lo requieren en dirección- _se escuchaba convincente esas palabras por parte de ese chico._

 _Por alguna razón se me hacía conocido._

-Yo no recibí notificación de nada, y no creo que hayan enviado a un alumno a vocearlo directamente. - _Y ahí fue cuando el teatro del chico alto y de los otros 2 torpes se les cayó._

 _Tampoco me di cuenta de cuando el otro sujeto me tomó del brazo y empujó a Miyoshi a la mesa detrás suyo._

-Oye...! ESPERA!- _Fue lo último que alcancé a escuchar del idiota profesor otro par creo que le bloqueó la entrada a lo que alcancé a mirar. Mi brazo dolía por la presión que ese chico hacía sobre él._

-A dónde demonios me-!

-Pronto estaremos...bien!- _fue lo único que dijo antes siquiera terminar mi oració notar a donde nos dirigíamos._

-(¿El parque deportivo?) Ya, sueltameee!- _dije entre jadeos, ya habíamos cruzado el estacionamiento y pareciera que pronto llovería._

-AH! Perdóname!- _comentó rápidamente antes de darse la vuelta...Aún tenía esa sensación de conocerlo de algún lado. Por lo que, entre las dudas y lo acontecido hace unos momentos pregunté._

-Y a todo esto, _¿tú quien eres?_

AL FIN ACTUALIZO ESTA WEA!

Holi bebés, espero no haberlos torturado demasiado...(cuanto tiempo pasó?)

En verdad mil perdones, pues como he estado saltando de un trabajo a otro y yendo y viniendo de entrevistas de trabajo (dado que me recibí de la uni hace unos meses y mis padres me piden que ya me ocupe de algo que tenga que ver con lo que estudié xD) pues tuve la necesidad de posponer el capítulo, además de que he retomado mi hábito de la lectura de Libros físicos (tengo una saga de libro que no he podido leer debido a mi estilo de vida y pss). También trato de ser un poco más apegada a mi familia, trabajando un poco un día a la vez.

Dejando de lado mi justificación de 3 pesos...Ustedes que piensan ¿Porqué Sempai no recuerda a Mori?

¿Porqué Mori no reaccionó con esa pregunta?

¿Y será que al fin, la tortuosa vida de Sempai tendrá un final feliz?

Drama y destrucción, en el próximo capítulo ;D


	5. Salvamento (parte 2)

_Las nubes en el cielo se movían de manera extraña. Estaba claro que llovería._

_Con la agitación aún en mi sistema, el pánico que corría por mi venas desde hace meses, por un segundo, creí que se desvaneció al cruzar mirada con ese chico._

_Se parecía ligeramente a Morinaga, pero esta persona frente a mí no era aquel chico al que lastimé profundamente._

_Lucía incluso más alto que yo, su cabello lucía desarreglado, quizás al momento de correr hasta aquí quedó de esa manera._

 _Incluso su voz...era más profunda. Pero nada de todo lo anterior importaba, porque a mi punto de vista racional, el me tomó a la fuerza, jalándome de la multitud de la universidad..._

-Te preguntaré nuevamente...¿quién rayos eres?- _notaba su evidente nerviosismo, quizás era cierta mi teoría y también quería aprovecharse de mi._ -(Maldición, estoy muy cansado como para correr) 

-Ah! Lo siento, no me presenté adecuadamente por lo acontecido...ehhh. Soy Hiro...SI Hiro, puedes decirme Hiro, jejejeh...Yo ah, los chicos de hace un momento... 

-Zhing y el bobo rubio? Dios, que te habrán dicho...- _comenté con evidente molestia, no se que sabrán ellos de mi, he intentado ocultar toda esta situación tan aberrante, de no ser porque tuve conflictos anteriores con ellos ni siquiera me hubieran conocido en primer lugar._

-Solo se...que ese profesor, o lo que se refiere a él, es un completo fraude. Se de esos chicos que te ha estado acosando y... 

-NADIE ME ESTÁ ACOSANDO...- _reventé hablando con lo que mi garganta pudo, eso le asustó, tal parece que se sorprendió pues posó sus brazos frente suyo._ -Si de algo te sirve "gracias", de seguro ya tengo más problemas por haberme ido de esta manera de ahí...- _comenté apenas, maldición, lo único que agradezco es que ese tipejo me dejara en paz por unos días._

-Lo lamento...no era mi intención el causarte más problemas...Sin embargo- _su confianza hacia mi persona era inusual, el muy atrevido se acercó a tomar del cuello de mi camisa y jalarla._

_Los malditos chupetones de esa vez aún lucían rojizos, quité su mano de inmediato y subí aún mas el cuello._

-E~esto...esto no te incumbe. 

-Eso lo se, pero nunca dejaría que alguien se aprovechara de mi de esa manera- _suspiró, al parecer se rindió de insistirme._

_Como todos lo hacen._

_No esperaba nada de un completo extraño, mucho menos de mi familia. Un padre desatento con amistades más que horribles. Compañeros ausentes y faltos de ganas por el estudio y un profesor coronando la lista de hombres que han arruinado y quebrantado mi propio que he sido un tirano, pero era por lo justo, por los que se lo merecían, no creí que el karma me abofeteara de esa manera tan ruín._

-Mira...Haro... 

-Hiro 

-Como sea que te llames, agradezco que me hallas querido ayudar, te lo pido, no lo vuelvas a hacer.- _comencé a caminar, la lluvia reciaba, probablemente se iría la luz en la escuela.  
_

-Espera...yo. 

-Deja de insistirme...me he rendido- _cuando dije eso ultimo, pude jurar como una lágrima o tal vez la lluvia, resbalaba._

-No te...no te se merece ese trato que te dan y mucho menos lo que sea que te está sucediendo.- _me detuve, la lluvia no paraba y claramente me estaba empapando al exponerme cerca de la entrada al parque, no me voltee pero si cesé el paso para escucharlo_ -Por favor; no tengo malas intenciones y de ser así jamás te hubiera ayudado en primer lugar. 

-Eres molesto- _comenté apenas, me quité los lentes ya que se habían empapado, estaba comenzando a soplar el viento con cierta brusquedad._ -Te escucho- _dije girándome nuevamente con él._

-Se que no aceptarás mi ayuda tan fácil, pero, toma, es mi correo y mi número movil- _mencionó acercando un posit pequeño que traía consigo, al aprecer estaba precavido ante todo._ -Cuando te sientas abrumado o quieras desahogarte de algo, no dudes en escribirme. 

-No...no se si tenga tiempo de hablar...o siquiera mandar mensajes. Gracias Haro... 

-Hiro...por favor, no olvides mi nombre. 

_Caminé unos pasos atrás para tomar rumbo, la lluvia no cesaría hasta muy entrada la noche. Era en vano que regresara a los laboratorios ya que como había predicho la luz se fue en todo el campus._

_También fue un gran alivio no encontrarme al imbécil de Miyoshi merodeando en mi departamento. Este corto momento de paz, lo aprovecharé al máximo._

... 

-Ciertamente, no ha cambiado nada, pero luce mucho más demacrado- _decía al teléfono a Hiroto que escuchaba atentamente mi conversación._

_Siendo honesto, todo él cambió. No sólo de manera física, que a decir verdad lucía incluso más elegante y masculino que cuando cursábamos el bachillerato. Su presencia, que antes era abrumadora, ahora mostraba un temor a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.  
_

 _No estaba del todo mal cuando miré esas heridas en su cuello; no solo había chupetones, hasta dónde pude mirar había aruños cerca de sus hombros._

_Me dolía verlo de esa manera y no podía hacer algo sin que él tuviera problemas. Hiroto me recomendó denunciarlo al tribunal de la universidad, pero no estaba del todo convencido._

-Gracias por la sugerencia Hiroto, pero esperaré que Sempai acceda a que lo ayude. 

-No puedes esperar mucho angel-kun. Te lo digo por el bienestar de Sempai-san. Si las cosas siguen así, él en algún momento puede... 

-Por favor, no termines esa frase- _contesté amargamente, se que estoy haciendo mal por callarme todo. Incluso mi persona, el nunca se dio cuenta que era yo todo el tiempo que estuvimos bajo esa copa de árbol._

_Tuve que apañarme de un nombre falso y sigo sin creer que él se lo haya tomado en serio. A veces puede ser tan despistado..._

-Morinaga, ten por seguro que las cosas podrían empeorar si no las denuncias.- _era cierto, pero nuevamente recaía en la cuestión._

_Sempai no confía ya en nadie, tan así que a duras penas sus conocidos de la universidad se percataron del gran cambio que tuvo de unos meses para acá._

_De lo poco que lo conocen, el seguía igual de tiránico y malhumorado, e incluso mencionaron que su padre fue a pedir disculpas a sus familias por los desplantes que les dijo, cosa que me pareció graciosa de cierto modo, pues era clásico de Sempai ser así, sobre todo con la dijeron que lo encontraron en lo baños gimoteando y tocándose el estómago...o cuando descubrieron que su labio inferior estaba partido y se mostraba desarreglado._

_Todas esas eran señales, obvias señales del abuso de esa persona que se dice ser su profesor. Eso fue lo que ellos concluyeron pues también en contadas ocasiones lo encontraban hablando muy ocultos de la multitud._

_Cuando Zhang y Jian me lo contaron , me contuve de explotar frente a ellos, estaba lo que sigue de furioso y no podía imaginarme la sartanería de cosas que le ha sucedido desde que no supe de él._

_Me dolía imaginármelo así y ahora, que tuve nuevamente oportunidad de verlo, era obvio que alguien le había resquebrajado lo que quedaba de él.  
_

 _Luego de que Hiroto me intentó convencer de que denunciar a ese hombre era momento de actuar.  
_

 _Si haría las cosas serían a mi manera, y la única forma de hacerlas moverse sería con la disposición de Sempai, por lo tanto...  
_

-Debo ganarme nuevamente su confianza, Hiroto. 

_Porque yo mismo ya le he hecho mucho daño.  
_

... 

_Luego de haberme ido del parque y dejado con las palabras en la boca a ese tal Haro, Hori lo que sea. Me fui a toda prisa a mi departamento, la lluvia iba y venía, como no estaba preparado para este clima de locos llegué completamente mojado.  
_

-Maldición, estúpida lluvia- _maldije pisando y haciendo ruidos raros por lo mojados que acabaron mis tenis._

_Al menos no tuve que encontrarme con el imbécil de Miyoshi, podía respirar con calma y poder tener un día casi completo para mi solo, no, toda una semana completa para mi solo. Con lo único malo que tendré que fijar mi tiempo en otra cosa fuera del laboratorio.  
_

-Bien, podría leer algo y adelantar tareas de las clases extracurriculares- _me dije para no sentirme tan solo en ese ambiente tan lúgubre, había olvidado prender la luz en la entrada más que nada porque lo que quería en ese momento era tocar la cama sin dolores o líquidos humanos saliendo de mi persona ensuciando todo._

_Antes esa clase de cosas me daban demasiada pena incluso pensarlas, pero ahora ya simplemente me valía, solo debía dejarme hacer...no había quien me tendiera la mano. Yo alejé a cualquiera que quisiera hacerlo.  
_

-Incluso a ese chico...- _para cuando dije eso recordé la nota que traía consigo su número de contacto._

_Los ojos me pesaban pero aún así me puse a escribir sin pensar que sería contestado casi de inmediato.  
_

"Para: XXXX-0000 Oye, gracias por lo de hace rato.20:32 hrs"

"De:XXXX-0000 NO HAY DE QUÉ :) Al contrario, que bueno que me mandó mensaje, me quedé con pendiente sobre su persona.¿Ha cenado algo?20:33 hrs"

-Tch, este sujeto se preocupa demasiado, me recuerda al idiota...- _no pude evitar sonreír al pasar por mi mente la cara de preocupación de Morinaga si supiera de mi estilo de vida...resoplé por la nostalgia y caí en cuenta (de nuevo) de mi situación actual._

"Para: XXXX-0000 Lo único que deseo en este momento es ducharme y dormir. Aún tengo la ropa mojada.20:36 hrs" 

"De: XXXX-0000 EH! Cámbiese de ropa, puede pescar un refriado! Aún no cambia completamente el clima, pero no se arriesgue a padecer un resfriado Sempai. 20:37 hrs" 

_Mis ojos se abrieron lo más posible y el móvil por poco me cae al rostro...me dio un vuelco al pecho al leer esa palabra. No, ese no es Morinaga, el mismo se presentó como Hiro, Hiro...no me dio su apellido.  
_

 _Nuevamente me enfrasqué en un sin fin de posibilidades de lo que estaría haciendo ese chico. Era obvio que está saliendo adelante y siendo lo que yo no he podido aún por este estúpido sistema de educación.  
_

-Diablos...que sueño tengo- _de momento no podía pensar más que en dormir, por lo que ya no contesté ese mensaje opté por cambiarme de ropas._

_No soy tan flojo como para no asearme; hecho eso me asomé al mini refrigerador para ver si había algo.  
_

-Nada...- _En las gavetas solo había una bolsa con galletas y varias sopas instantaneas. Mi estómago rugía, pero no quería cenar de nuevo fideos precocidos, por lo que opté por mejor irme a la cama sin cenar._

-Ya me compraré algo en el comedor de la universidad. 

_Me acomodé lo mejor que pude y por fin me abandoné al sueño. Esperando que, por una vez en estos casi 4 meses, pueda soñar tranquilamente.  
_

... 

-...ya no me contestó...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ACABO DE ARRUINAR TODO! 

_Me maldije mil veces por haberle mandado ese mensaje, Sempai es demasiado listo y pude haberse percatado de que soy yo.  
_

-Demonios! Ahora ya no querrá hablarme y mucho menos mirarme. 

_Con la emoción del momento en el que me mandó un mensaje, mis impulsos fueron los que lanzaban eso fugases mensajes. Olvidé mi prioridad por preocuparme demasiado y flaqueé como un campeón.  
_

-(¿Qué hago?¿Qué hago?¿Qué hago?¿Qué hago?¿Qué hago?) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NO SE ME OCURRE NADA, PIENSA TETSUHIRO POR ESO TIENES ESA CABEZOTA! 

_No era momento de sacar conclusiones, debía ver las cosas en perspectiva y no asumir lo peor; pudo haberse quedado dormido, se le notaba muy agitado por la tarde y, obvio era porque lo hice correr bastante lejos. Además de todo lo acontecido, debe estar mentalmente agotado.-Mañana le buscaré en su facultad-Comenté más calmado, ya no podía hacer más nada-Dios...acabo de olvidarme de que él solo me mira como "Hiro". ¿Porqué dije ese nombre?Tampoco estaba del todo coherente, la situación me superó luego de que ese tipejo que dice ser su profesor lo tenía pegado a su persona en ese laboratorio.  
_

-Debo investigar bien a ese tipo antes de formalizar un denuncia. También debo hacer que Sempai. 

_Esta vez cuidaré como sombra a Sempai, sin importar que me me haya olvidado. Y con esto en mente comencé mi plan para ayudarle cuando no lo pueda ver.  
_

... 

-Entonces, nos estás pidiendo que cuidemos del pelo de escobeta...AGH!- _mencionaba con aire de superiodidad Jian, siendo interrumpido por un zape de Zhang._

-No seas grosero, Jian. Morinaga-san no está pidiendo un favor; lo siento, Jian Yi no suele despertarse tan temprano- _mencionaba el castaño inclinándose en disculpa por su compañero._

-No, no! Fue demasiado atrevido el hablarles tan temprano en primer lugar, yo les debo una disculpa. 

_Conforme avanzaba la mañana, les comentaba largo y tendido la relación que tengo con Sempai. Jian no paraba de hacer preguntas un tanto, embarazosas y Zhang no paraba de golpearle por su nada sutil manera de querer saber las cosas, me daba gracia verles a ellos actuar de esa manera.  
_

-Me da gusto que le lleven de esa manera. Deben ser muy buenos amigos- _mencioné inocentemente a ambos para que Jian se le escuchara aguantar una carcajada._

-Eh...al parecer no te has dado cuenta, verdad? 

-¿De que? 

-Estamos casados- _dijo sin nada de pena Jian que mostraba un pequeño anillo planteado en su dedo anular._

-¡¿QUE?! Pero lucen muy jóvenes para...! 

-El padre de este tiene demasiadas influencias en el gobierno de nuestro país de origen y...pues, simplemente pasó- _dijo un poco sonrojado Zhang que frotaba su anillo en lo que Jian le miraba divertido por su expresión._

-Bueno, sigue siendo un completo misterio el como ese tipo que dice ser mi papá pudo convencer a mamá de dejarme quedarme contigo.- _mencionaba divertido Jian._

-Porque tu madre sabe que eres un papanatas que no sabe hacer nada, hasta el cereal se te quema.-contesto serio Zhang mirando directo a Jian

 _Morinaga lucía de cierta manera abrumado. Ellos ya eran lo que él esperaba ser con Sempai en un futuro. Solo pudo imaginarle las penurias que debieron pasar el par de chico que tenía frente suyo. Y a la vez, la enorme dicha que se miraba en las expresiones de felicidad de ambos.  
_

 _Luego de calmar un poco ese asunto, se tornaron más serios.  
_

-Bueno, queda claro que con lo que han visto ustedes y lo que les he contado. Esto no se puede quedar en una simple denuncia estudiantil. 

-¿Y se lo hiciste saber a Tatsumi? 

-No encontré manera de abordar el tema por como se desarrolló la conversación al momento de salir del laboratorio. 

-Pero fuiste su pareja, ¿qué es lo diferente ahora?- _preguntaba Jian al peliazul._

-Él no me recuerda. No se percató de mi en ningún momento de lo que estuvimos conversando ayer. 

-Le dijiste que eras tú?- _preguntaba esta vez Zhang que sorbía un poco de la taza servida por Morinaga_

-Fui muy impulsivo y dije tan rápido mi nombre que él solo entendió Hiro. No pude decirle mi nombre completo luego de afirmarle que ese era mi nombre. 

-Dios, eres un inbécil- _Esta vez Zhang no reprimió a su compañero, pues en verdad era una tontería el haber reaccionado de tal manera._

-Eso dificultará mas tu relación con él si lo que quieres es que confíe en ti. Debes encontrar un buen momento para decirle quien eres- _concluyó Zhang a un Morinaga cabizbajo.  
_

 _De ahí era el porqué de su unión. Ellos compensaban lo que le faltaba al otro decir. Siendo muy jóvenes son muy maduros.  
_

-Deja de hurgarte la nariz Jian! 

_Bueno, tal vez solo uno de ellos lo era..._

Awwwwwwwwwww adoro el toque de comedia de ese par de chamacos.

Hola buenas noches gente, nuevamente aparezco luego de no se cuanto tiempo pero bueno. A estas alturas de la historia, debo de contar el porqué me tí a los bois de 19 days; pues simplemnte fue que no se me ocurrieron nombres para personas random y como en el rato que estaba haciendo el desarrollo de este fic andaba bien prensada de esto niños pues de ahí me agarré.

Ojo; es la primera vez que hago un tipo crossover en general, normalmente cuando escribo, ambiento el lugar conforme a lo que me inspiró o cambio un poco la forma de ser de alguno de los personajes, no soy muy fan de meter personajes de otras series o mangas( manhuas...no se si lo escribí bien eso xD

Solo que me gusta este par y probablemente salgan Mo y He Tian, pero dependerá de como vaya a tornarse esta historia que como todas las demás que he hecho, salen como recién salidas de mi cabezota.

Sin más quiero agradecerles por seguir esta wea.

Byex


	6. HundimientoSalvavidas

_Luego de una mañana de pasar de "conversación incómoda" a conversación realmente incómoda" fue que Jian y Zhang se retiraron del departamento del peliazul, que ya estando en sus 5 sentidos puso manos a la obra comenzando por arreglarse para salir._

 _Era mitad de semana lo que significaba ir a su trabajo de medio tiempo._

-Buen día Ángel-kun!- _enunciaba con alegría Hiroto en la entrada del bar._

-Buenos días, ¿no se supone que solo abres durante los fines de semana?

-Me pidieron el local completo, hay una despedida de soltero, por lo que le hablé a quienes pudieran para ayudarme a limpiar- _mencionaba en lo que sacaba un paquete de toallas de limpieza._

 _El peliazul que ya tenía tiempo contactándose con su viejo amigo fue recomendado por él para comenzar un pequeño bar, se volvieron muy concurridos luego de que muchos otros estudiantes comenzaran sus propios negocios cerca de sus áreas de estudio._

 _Por lo que, cada fin de semana y para mantener su vida de estudiante, Morinaga tomaba turnos de hasta 12 horas. Es necesario si quiero ser independiente decía en ocasiones._

-Hoy tenía pensado ir con Sempai, pero también sería un poco abrumante de mi parte si insisto el verle.

-Piensas demasiado Angel...- _suspiró en lo que pasaba a limpiar por novena vez el mismo vaso_ -Te lo digo, debes denunciar a ese profesor.

-Pero no tengo pruebas! Y si las tuviera no estoy ciento por ciento seguro de que eso ayudase de algún modo a Souishi...Es por eso que pedí ayuda.

 _Había mencionado a sus vecinos y que estos conocen al tirano desde hacía unos meses, por lo que de momento no haría gran cosa a menos que se suscitara algo que hiciera ver en peligro al pelilargo. Hiroto no volvió a insistir con el tema y siguieron limpiando._

 _Al cabo de unas horas, las personas que apartaron el local comenzaban a llegar y adornaban el área._

...

-No crees que lucimos demasiado obvios Jian?- _mencionaba el castaño que portaba un gorro y gafas oscuros._

-Para nada! Es por el bien del pelos de escoba- _se escuchaba apenas el rubio, un cubre bocas dificultaba comprender_ -Oh! ahí está.

 _Dicho esto, el tirano se dirigía al comedor siendo perseguido por el par; cada tanto le mandaban un mensaje a Morinaga anexando una foto con ello._

-Oye idiota se verá que lo estamos acosando si sigues tomándole fotos- _mencionaba Zhang que ya a esas alturas no traía ni el gorro ni lo lentes de sol._

-Pero debemos tener una bitácora de todas sus acciones!- _mencionaba en un berrinche infantil por parte del rubio mientras almorzaban._

 _Siguieron con su mini discusión por un rato que no se percataron que el pelilargo ya se había retirado del lugar._

La luz del día comenzaba a tornarse con sus primeros tonos ocre.

...

 _Era de esperarse que el día fuera simplemente monótono. Nuevamente desperté con el susto de que ese pervertido profesor de mierda ya estuviera en mi departamento._

-Estoy asqueroso- _me dije pues estaba empapado de sudor; me estiré un poco para ir directamente al baño._

 _Pero ni siquiera eso quitaba de mi la idea de sentirme observado todo el maldito tiempo. Era de esperar que aunque el peligro inminente se haya alejado un momento, mi mente sigue en constante alerta._

 _No había calma en mis pensamientos._

 _No había con quien hablarlos..._

 _Y lo peor, me negaba a simplemente hacerlo. ¿Por qué abriría de nuevo mi corazón si al final todo el mundo se aleja?_

 _El día ni siquiera comenzaba y ya me sentía agotado._

*bzzz*

-(Un mensaje?) de seguro es el idiota de las los laboratorios que me avisará que no hay materiales para trabajar.-pensé con antelación, pero no me esperaba que otra persona me hablara hasta que lo vi.

 **"De: XXXX-0000**

 **Buenos días, espero no sea inconveniente haberlo saludado.**

 **8:10 hrs"**

-Es el mocoso del parque...-dije, intentaba recordar su nombre pero lo olvidé.

 **"Para:XXXX-0000**

 **No hay problema, me estoy arreglando para salir. Por cierto, olvidé tu nombre**

 **8:11 hrs"**

No esperaba una respuesta inmediata por lo que decidí ignorar el teléfono en lo que terminaba de arreglarme para salir a la universidad.

 _Tampoco tuve oportunidad de ver de nuevo el móvil porque acabé olvidándolo en el comedor, no me importaba de todas maneras, pues lo que quería era relajarme del todo y eso implicaba despegarme al menos por un día de dijo objeto._

 _Sin embargo durante el trayecto de mi departamento a la escuela sentía que me observaban._

-(Debo estar alucinando ya, ese idiota me ha hecho un manojo de nervios)- _traté de seguir ignorando ese sentimiento de que los ojos de todo mundo se fijaban en mi._

 _Y eso era algo que a pesar de la tragedia y el dolor constante, no soportaba. Las clases, los maestros incluso los alumnos, los escuchaba lejanos, como si me encontrara debajo del agua. Fue señal suficiente para mejor tomar un descanso sin que nadie me molestara._

 _Pero el día solo empeoró._

-(De nuevo siento que alguien me está observando)- _y esta vez no estaba equivocado como por la mañana._

 _Eran aquel par de idiotas a los que había molestado, el mocoso Jin y su amigo Zong...Zeng, como se llamen._

-(Maldita sea, lo que menos quería era que estos idiotas me siguieran a sol y sombra, ya bastante tenía con sentirme observado por terceros y ahora son ellos lo que no paran de seguirme!)

 _La situación me parecía de lo más irritante, pero no quería armar revuelo pues tenía el presentimiento e que habría consecuencias, los buitres lamebotas de Miyoshi estaban alrededor y no quería saber que por mi actuar me hubiera metido en problemas. Por lo que opté ser discreto y confrontarlos en el comedor._

 _Entré y me dirigí a mi puesto de comida preferido y pedí algo simple para almorzar rápido, me di cuenta que ellos se acomodaron cerca de una de las puertas._

-(Bien...mientras discuten entre ellos puedo irme por la puerta del fondo)- _tenía mucha suerte de que hubiera más de un acceso al comedor, por lo que sin que ellos se percataran y a la multitud que llegó de pronto, fue que me salí y tomé rumbo de nuevo para mi departamento._

-Ellos no saben dónde vivo por lo que no hay proble...- _pero pareciera que ellos insistían el la idea de seguirme, pues pude verlos en la puerta dónde se encontraban buscándome con la mirada._

 _Así que aceleré el paso y traté de perderme entre el alumnado, árboles y arbustos, pero seguía teniéndolos a la vista, así que opté por otra alternativa._

-(Detesto esta clase de lugares pero no me queda de otra)- _cerca de la escuela estaba una gran plaza, busqué un buen lugar para esconderme ese par de tarados._

 _Y por fin, como si hubieran escuchado mis plegarias, una especie de bar, no alcancé a ver el nombre pero parecía que apenas abrirían, los torpes no se dieron cuenta de dónde me metí y se fueron de largo._

-(Al fin pude evadirlos)- _con mi pequeño triunfo me acerqué a la barra para calmarme un poco, pues los bastardos me hicieron casi correr, estaba demasiado húmedo como para volver a salir a pleno sol._

-Oh vaya! Que bello ser nos acompaña~- _escuché del otro lado de la barra, era un viejo en sus cuarentas y me miraba de la misma forma que el asqueroso de Miyoshi._

-Oye Daichi, no molestes, apenas es media tarde y ya te embriagaste- _menciona otro sujeto de igual edad con un par de vasos en mano._

 _Lentamente me di cuenta de que estaba en medio de una celebración, los tipos se alejaron de la barra entre risas, de nuevo me giré a la barra para ver que justo frente de mi un tipo me miraba muy detenidamente._

-¿Qué tanto me miras?- _pregunté, pero el sujeto parecía encontrarse en trance_

-Eh...

-¿Eres sordo?- _pregunté de nuevo, esa pregunta lo trajo a la tierra y se disculpó de inmediato._

-Disculpe que lo mire tan detenidamente, su cara me recuerda a un viejo compañero de bachillerato

-No hay problema, descuide- _dije lo mas formal posible, estaba por retirarme ya que había pasado un tiempo desde que los otros 2 idiotas me siguieron, pero el mismo barman me detuvo._

-Espera un momento, ¿No vas a pedir algo?

-No...solo entré porque unos sujetos me siguieron, ya los perdí, por lo que agradezco que no me hayan sacado, me retiro- _dije haciendo una breve reverencia y acercándome a la puerta fui empujado hasta caer al piso._

-Los ángeles se están cayendo del cielo~- _mencionó alguien lejos de la escena y me encontraba algo mareado como para contestar, el sujeto que me empujó me tendió rápido la mano._

-¿Te encuentras bie...?

-Oh! eres el acosador del parque- _dije sin chistar, había olvidado su nombre._

-No soy un acosador!- _me contestó con un tono molesto pero de inmediato cambió de actitud, que tipo tan voluble_ -La última vez no tuve oportunidad de presentarme, soy Naga, Hiro Naga, un gusto- _mencionó con mucha formalidad inclinándose, eso me sorprendió, el sujeto es mucho más alto que yo y su sola presencia me parecía abrumadora._

-Tatsumi Souishi...perdón, pero debo retirarme...- _ya no tenía nada más que hacer y no quería quedarme perdiendo el tiempo, por lo que hice una reverencia rápida y salí sin esperar a que me contestara. El sujeto parecía trabajar en ese lugar por lo que creí conveniente el irme._

-¡Espera!- _pero no tuve que caminar lejos para saber que ahora era ese peliazul el que me estaba siguiendo._

-(Maldición, ¡¿por qué llamo la atención de puros idiotas?!

...

 _La pequeña celebración había comenzado demasiado temprano que no nos dábamos abasto, éramos solo 4 personas incluyéndome, Hiroto tuvo que hacer favores para hacer que viniera el personal regular en una media hora._

-Oye, Ángel-kun, ve a la bodega necesito un par de cajas de este licor- _mencionaba rápido en lo que terminaba de preparar unas bebidas y otro compañero las llevaba a una de las mesas._

-Esta bien!- _me dirigí rápido para no perder el tiempo, pero dichas cajas se encontraban en el fondo dónde estaban otras que creí no poder alcanzar, por lo que mandé un mensaje al móvil de Hiroto para mencionar el inconveniente._

 _Al final tuve que mover casi todo solo para poderlas sacar y eso se convirtió en un embrollo pues ahora debía de acomodarlas cómo estaban._

 _Pero la vibración de mi móvil me sacó de mi lapsus con el trabajo_

 **"De:XXXX-0002**

 **Ángel-kun, tu Sempai está aquí en el local, ven rápido!**

 **15:54"**

 _Solo tuve que ver las palabras Sempai y local juntas para salir disparado del lugar, pero había un problema..._

-(¡Demonios, sellé la puerta con las cajas!)- _estaba por arrojarlas pero recordé los ventanales que dan al callejón, apilé unas cajas que resistiera mi peso y como pude subí para casi caer de bruses de no ser porque puse mi brazo para amortiguar la caída._

-No tengo tiempo para revisarme, debo ir a la entrada- _dije rápido en lo que me sacudía la ropa y me acercaba a la puerta, tal así que no se que había empujado al piso a alguien._

-¿Te encuentras bie...?- _me quedé estático por un momento, era Sempai, que se encontraba un poco mareado con la caída, de lejos alcancé a escuchar alguien lanzarle un piropo y pronto uno de mis compañeros se acercó para atenderles y no prestar atención a lo que pasaba con nosotros._

-Oh! eres el acosador del parque- _me dijo sin tapujo en lo que ofrecía mi mano para ayudarle a levantarse del piso, era claro que no recordaba mi nombre, fue graciosos y nostálgico su actuar, por lo que de nuevo me presenté, con mi nombre falso y apresurado._

-No soy un acosador...!La última vez no tuve oportunidad de presentarme, soy Naga, Hiro Naga, un gusto- _dije inclinando mi cabeza por respeto_.

-Tatsumi Souishi...perdón, pero debo retirarme...- _no me dio oportunidad para decirle que se quedara, por lo que le pedí de favor a Hiroto me dejara ir con él y trataría de acomodar las horas del trabajo para otro día, no objetó mucho pues me miró bastante preocupado y salí casi disparado de ahí. Por fortuna aún estaba cerca de la plaza._

-¡Espera!- _dije casi gritando a lo que se giró con un gesto de molestia_ -Perdón, es que lucías bastante alerta, ¿Sucedió algo?¿De nuevo te estaba acosando ese profesor?

-Eso no es tu problema!- _contestó siguiendo su camino, tuve que acelerar el paso para alcanzarlo, el ya no dijo nada más pues estando en un cruce pude ver a Jian y Zhang bastante cansados._

-Esos idiotas aún me buscan?- _observaba con nerviosismo al oto lado de la calle y los miré, Zhang me miró fijo y cambiaron de dirección._

 _Fue una fortuna que Jian no volteara pues sería un desastre tener que explicar que ellos me conocen, Sempai se calmó un poco y no le dio objeción de que lo siguiera._

 _Caminaba detrás de él y me observaba un poco._

-¿Hasta cuando piensas seguirme?- _me pregunta con resignación_

-Hasta que contestes lo que te pregunté.¿Por qué estabas tan alerta hasta hace un momento?

-Bien, si te digo te largarás y me dejarás de molestar?!- _no esperó a que le contestar para casi jalarme con él y acelerar un poco más el paso._

...

 _Abrumante, esto es demasiado abrumante..._

 _Sus ojos solo siguen a los míos, como si intentara entrara mi mente, ¿qué le sucede?_

 _¿Qué me sucede a mi?_

Y FINALMENTE VUELVO EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Gracias hermosa gente que sigue esta historia, de hecho recien salidita del horno, andaba muy inspirada estos días y por supuesto no podía dejar ir a la musa de las buenas ideas sin que me pusiera a escribir de inmediato, simplemente gracias :D

¿Qué creen que suceda el siguiente capítulo?, me encanta dejar a todos con la intriga siempre, perdón es la costumbre.

Espero que les haya gustado y se entretengan con mis locuras convertidas en palabras

Nos leemos bebés

BIEX 3


End file.
